ACTG 364 - The purpose of this study is: a) To determine the proportion of subjects who achieve a plasma HIV RNA concentration below the limit of detection at 16 weeks; b) To determine the absolute change in HIV RNA from baseline to week 16; c) To assess the safety and tolerability of NFV and DMP-266 when used in combination or separately in nucleoside containing regimens.